


【龙化】长相厮守

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [11]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特  赫×海  马×云  贤×旭  童×抚（ELF）__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】长相厮守

金希澈恨极又怕极，对蓝龙一族可谓是深深忌惮。

还是耐不住内心的烦躁和不安，金希澈急急找了个借口、独自悄悄到了在那个梦里和朴正洙遇袭的地方仔细探查了一番。虽然没有发现有蓝龙蹲守在那里，却仍然发现了些许细微痕迹。

金希澈回到领地后越想越后怕、彻彻底底惊出一身冷汗。

看来，也是时候未雨绸缪一番了。

如此敌仇，只能不死不休。

__

金希澈独自思索了几日，觉得——干脆直接血洗蓝龙家族、换上自己这边的蓝龙当首领，也许是个不错的选择。还能顺路帮家里的蓝色小崽子一报过去被欺辱霸凌的仇。

打定了主意，金希澈找了个机会状似不经意的拉着在一旁化了龙形懒散卧着的金厉旭询问，“厉旭啊，你有没有想过做你们蓝龙家族的首领啊？向以前欺负你的龙报个仇。”

金厉旭在蓝龙家族里自小就受到排挤欺负、没有感受过什么温情，在遇见了曺圭贤和哥哥们之后才明白何谓备受呵护。

一辱一护，金厉旭早就清楚了自己的家是哪里。

可是以前在蓝龙家族里受过的多年欺辱，也是那样实实在在受过的折磨、午夜梦回也曾被困于那样痛苦绝望的深深噩梦里。如今骤然听到哥哥这样询问，金厉旭内心小小的抽动一下、不是没有任何心动。

可是目光像是一抹细香，慢慢悠悠的飘荡开，又附着在远方欢脱的跑来跑去、和哥哥们闹来闹去的曺圭贤身上，从此停留。

金厉旭从内心深处浮上一丝温软，咧了咧嘴露出一抹乖巧笑意，“……还是算了吧，哥。”

“我对现在的生活已经很满意了，不、应该说是，我不能更满意了。”金厉旭独自面对威严的金大魔王还是有点紧张畏惧、有些唯唯诺诺却仍旧鼓起了十成十的勇气回视着哥哥，“我不希望、也不需要，让我自己的内心被过去的痛苦和憎恨占据。”

“我知道我自己最想要什么。”

金希澈瞧着虽然还年幼，却已经能看得如此透彻的弟弟的稚嫩面庞，只是伸出手、温柔又大力的揉了揉弟弟的头。

原来在不知不觉中，这个曾那样冷漠寡言的蓝色小崽子，已经成长成了这般成熟稳重又理智通透的模样。

“嗯~我知道了~”金希澈同样咧开嘴、笑的理解又明朗，又轻轻拍了拍弟弟的头，“去和他们一起玩吧。”

瞧着听了自己的话、也蹦蹦跳跳的扑进那边打闹着的弟弟们的那个小小蓝色背影，金希澈轻笑着摇了摇头——嘛，其实也还是原来那个幼稚的臭小鬼嘛。

可脸上的笑意又渐渐散去，金希澈独自默然立于原地，又轻轻地叹了一口气。

__

对于蓝龙家族，金厉旭无意接手，神童和阿抚在蓝龙家族里还有别的亲人、金希澈也不想让他俩牵扯进来左右为难，又不能让自己这种其他色种的龙去当蓝龙家族的首领，所以换首领的这个想法只能暂时搁置下来、再做别的打算。

无论如何，蓝龙家族的这个麻烦是必须要解决掉的。

金钟云有多了解他哥啊，从远处随随便便瞥两眼就知道他哥虽然仿佛面色如常、可是心里压着事，还势必是非常重大的事。

金小魔王干脆利落的堵住了神色匆匆的金大魔王，“哥，你最近在计划着什么？”瞧着金希澈装作若无其事的样子，金钟云冲他翻了个大大的白眼又撇撇嘴，“得了吧，哥，别试图骗我了。你我兄弟一起长大，要说是谁最了解你，那势必是我。哦……你夜里房中的种种当然还是那个哥最了解……我是说其他方面的事情。”

金钟云看着面前用眼神恶狠狠骂自己的金希澈，寸步不让，“所以别想用你那些弯弯绕绕小心思骗我，你瞒得住别的龙，瞒不住我。”

瞪着这平日里像个易燃的暴躁小炮仗、在这种时候却灵敏到不行的四次元亲弟弟，金希澈叹了口气，罕见的让步了。

的确轻易忽悠不过去金钟云，再加上最近独自心烦意乱到这个地步，能让他帮忙出出主意也行。

“可得了吧你，光说我不行，就好像你什么时候能骗过我一样。”金希澈嗤笑一声后沉吟片刻，才轻轻开口，“搬到这片领地的第一个夜里，我做了一个梦，有关正洙和那群蓝龙……”

再次回想也心惊后怕，金希澈只用三言两语描述重点，“在梦里我们两个被众多蓝龙伏击。后来醒了后我抽空亲自去那地方查探了一番……”

这事情可大可小，金钟云听闻也微微一惊、警惕起来，“……你真的有发现？其他龙类出现过的痕迹？！”

金希澈缓缓点了点头，面目也不自觉沉郁下来，“然。”

金钟云终于明白了金希澈在担心什么，况且这个担心也不无道理。再加上金希澈从来不会夸大其辞，金钟云也一同沉下脸、与金希澈讨论起来。

作为这个小小家族里最富战斗力的两只龙，金氏兄弟两个面对外来威胁，自然义不容辞。

金钟云沉思片刻，断然开口，“我觉得厉旭可以统领蓝龙家族。”

金希澈无奈的摇摇头——真不愧是我亲弟弟，连想法都和我一模一样。

可是解释的话还没说出口，就听到身后突然冒出来了李赫宰兴奋的小嗓音，“哥！我我我！我也可以！我也可以统治蓝龙家族！”

原来这眼尖的黑龙崽子，在远处遥遥瞧见这边正头抵头嘀嘀咕咕的两个红龙哥哥，敌不过心底的好奇和调皮捣蛋劲头、悄悄的飞了过来。可没听到前提景要，李赫宰就只听到了金钟云最后这句话，还以为两个哥哥在开什么玩笑、就兴冲冲的兀自插嘴。

黑龙崽子插科打诨的一句话，使得原先弥漫在金钟云和金希澈身侧的紧张严肃的气氛一瞬间被调剂活跃。

金希澈一秒钟被气笑，恶狠狠的敲了一下尚不知愁滋味的这个皮崽子的小脑瓜。

“你一只黑龙天天在做什么梦呢？啊？就你这小身板还不够蓝龙塞牙缝的呢！”交代了两句还是不放心，金希澈又啰里啰嗦的嘱咐这个也不让自己省心的弟弟，“给我离那些坏的蓝龙远远的，看到他们就滚快点回来找我，知道吗？还有赫宰啊……没事少做点白日梦。”

不过，有自己护着，这个崽子和别的崽子，只要能无忧无虑、踏踏实实的长大，就够了。

__

又与金钟云私下里讨论了几日、也迟迟商量不出更有效的办法，金希澈干脆心一横，带着自己那提到打架就眼中放光、除了打架鲜有长处的亲弟弟悄悄找上蓝龙家族的门去，打算直接悄无声息的解决了这件事。

既然蓝龙屡次咄咄逼人在先，就别怪我此次狠追到底。

朴正洙在自己这小小领地里巡视了几圈，也找不到金希澈的身影，一同消失不见的还有金钟云。

看着那边也一无所知的崔始源，朴正洙更加奇怪金希澈究竟带着金钟云去了哪里。

其实自从搬到这里的第二天，朴正洙就发现了金希澈的反常——他那样愈演愈烈的缠着自己、黏着自己、保护着自己，像一只只知道守卫自己珍宝的恶龙。

朴正洙虽然内心深处其实隐隐的满足又甜蜜，可是还是有一丝忧虑始终萦绕在心头，经久不散。

这样的金希澈，反常又奇怪。

朴正洙是真的很担忧，不知道是因为什么让他突然变得如此没有安全感、要将自己如此紧紧护卫起来，偏偏还那样在自己面前装作若无其事。

左右不过是因为他那夜的梦，可是从侧面向他打探又起不到任何效果——金希澈真的想要对自己隐瞒一些心事，就当真能做到滴水不漏。

正焦急思虑着，远远的一个黑色身影迅速靠近了朴正洙——李赫宰搂着李东海，慌里慌张的降落了。

李赫宰在自己和李东海的洞穴里，也听说了两个红龙哥哥一同离奇不见的事情。忧虑间、那日当做笑话听的两个哥哥的话骤然浮上脑海，李赫宰被电到一般打了个哆嗦，觉得自己大概、可能，知道两个哥哥往哪里去了。

也顾不上向身边同样着急的李东海解释，李赫宰只是携着他匆匆赶去找大哥哥诉说自己的猜想。

黑龙一族极速飞行时快如雷电、伴着爆鸣，其中翘楚李赫宰却只恨自己不能更快一些——倘若因为自己耽搁了……自己真的不想悔恨终身！

__

听了李赫宰如同射速炮的坦白和分析，朴正洙的脸色瞬间变了。

什么叫做金希澈应该是带着金钟云找去了蓝龙家族？！

朴正洙急的狠狠跺了一下脚。

虽然以前的金希澈脾气暴躁又易怒，可是自从和自己在一起、和这个家族紧密融合了之后，他早就不是以前的那只孤僻红龙了。

况且按道理来说，仅仅因为上一次和蓝龙家族的仇怨，金希澈不该会如此咄咄逼人不讲道理、甚至还这般主动找上门去挑衅！

朴正洙真是想破了头也想不通为什么金希澈会这般。

可是冤家宜解不宜结，毕竟自己这边近期与蓝龙家族也没有什么更尖锐的矛盾，所以当务之急还是要先拦下他们俩。

所幸红龙金家的这两个魔王，虽然极其擅长战斗和打架，却是一等一的路痴。

曲里拐弯找了很久路的金家兄弟，就这样被带着弟弟们急急赶来的朴正洙、成功的堵在了蓝龙家族领地边境。

“希澈！”朴正洙勉强按下心里的慌张不安，化了人形上前紧紧拉住了同样化了人形面色微变的金希澈的手臂，“你为什么带着钟云来了这里？你最近究竟为什么这么……”朴正洙微微顿了一下、按捺心神试图镇定一些，“我一直等着你自己开口对我讲你的那些心事，可是……你如今还是不肯给我说个究竟吗？”

不肯说？不是的。

是不能说啊。

金希澈在心里轻轻的叹了一口气，却还撑着表情不肯松口，微微的偏过头侧过眼、避开了朴正洙幽幽投来的目光。

这世间万般种种，无法解释的事情何其多，如何敢轻易开口说出自己的担忧？倘若真的因为自己轻率说出了口、最后兜兜转转成了真，自己又该如何的悔不当初！那样，不如现在一刀杀了自己算了！

只有这个万一，无论如何，赌不起。

看着自己把话都说到这个地步还是闭口不言的金希澈，朴正洙内心的种种担忧、惊惶，逐渐的化为怒火。

朴正洙真的有些动气了。

气他事到如今还是瞒着自己让自己担心，更气他这般不知保护自己竟然这般以身犯险！

他就没有想过，如果在这里受了什么伤，自己该有多伤心难过吗？！

眼瞧着还没打到蓝龙家族内部就要先吵起来的自家人，又接收到了那边着急担忧又不敢开口的弟弟们投来的无助目光，金钟云无奈的挠挠头，插到两个哥哥之间打圆场，“哥，你也别怪我哥了……毕竟我哥也是为了你……”

金钟云不看金希澈射来的凶狠目光，只是向骤然扭脸盯着自己的朴正洙微微的眨了眨眼，隐晦的解释了这其中的些许原因。

朴正洙呼吸一滞，微微发抖。

——问题是，这正是自己最怕的啊！

此处僵持间，大批蓝龙也赶到了这风暴中心。

领头龙却不是上次那只阴森蓝龙，而是只略微有些沾亲带故的蓝龙——阿抚的亲哥哥。

可是此次阿抚、神童和金厉旭本就为了避嫌没有跟来。金希澈也就不管那些，只是面带煞气的一个闪身紧紧护在朴正洙和弟弟们身前，与来者对峙。

“多余的客套话我也不说了，”阿抚哥哥虽然还算和气，却也没有多客气，“诸位来势汹汹，是有何贵干？”

“难不成，是真的要与我蓝龙一脉不死不休？”这稳重的成年蓝龙不等听到回答就咧了咧嘴，却没有多少笑意，“如此不如听我一句劝，还是互相留一线为好……否则我族倾族相报，也不是那么好相与的。”

“呵，得了吧。”金希澈不屑地嗤笑了一声，漫不经心的弹弹手指说，“别在这里对着我吹大话。你们蓝龙家族与我结仇至此，究竟是谁亏的大？我着实不介意踩着你蓝龙一族再声名远扬一些。”

“更何况，你确定是我一直在死咬着不放？嗯？”

阿抚哥哥哑然，知道这红龙之所以会这样，其实与自己家族脱不了干系、这次大约是哪个探子的踪迹被他发现了，才这般大张旗鼓的找来、不肯罢休。

在蓝龙家族内，阿抚和哥哥这一支本就非好战派，所以上次与金希澈在白龙家族领地边界作战时都没有参加。此时上次带队与金希澈大战的那个颇为阴森的蓝龙首领正在养伤无力争权、又正是家族内龙心涣散的时候，阿抚哥哥才不得不出面暂时主持大局。

所以阿抚的哥哥对这桀骜红龙虽早有耳闻，却实打实是第一次见。

今日一见，这金希澈的确如同传闻中那样——桀骜不驯、狂妄不羁。

不过如此有胆量挑衅一族，也的确不愧是传闻中各家各族间的佼佼者。

只叹你我是敌仇。

心里怎么想面上都不能输阵，阿抚哥哥听到金希澈毫不客气的话语，却也不动怒，镇定从容的微笑回视，“你的确战力非凡，我自叹不如。可是那又怎样？”

“就算你一龙这次能够重创甚至终结我蓝龙一族，又如何？可以推测，从此你红龙金希澈的确会声名远扬，可是你也会从此告别宁静日常——其他各家各族将会因为你的种种传闻和我族今日遭遇而从此对你充满警惕。”

“你的确会震慑其他家族，可是也会有狂妄胆大者会因为你的种种传闻而来挑战你，也会有与我族交好的其他家族永远伺机为我族报仇，还会有家族因为畏惧你而试图早下手为强——从此你将成为众矢之的，连带你的伴侣、你的家族。”

阿抚哥哥轻轻弹了弹衣袖上不存在的灰尘，微微一笑，“如此，还觉得与我族开战无所谓吗？”

“你们蓝龙家族难得能出来个明白事理有脑子的。”金希澈面无表情的抬起双手、装模作样的鼓了鼓掌，又漠然开口，“可以，就凭你这些废话，你的确有与我谈判的资格。”

金希澈寸步不让，“而我如何面对接踵而来的挑衅？好说——你蓝龙家族与我成仇的下场，自然会令其他蠢蠢欲动的家族偃旗息鼓。况且你蓝龙一族一直以来都因为自视清高而与其他家族格格不入；而我身后，却有足以影响其他家族的弟弟。”

又缓缓上前一步，金希澈抱着双臂站定，“你族能带给我的威胁，其实并没有你想象中那么大。此时你且说与我听听、你要代表你们蓝龙家族拿出什么筹码，再与我谈？”

金希澈这番话说的不留情面却又点破现实，阿抚哥哥微微失去点之前的从容、咬牙往下接话，“你与我族之间交恶下去，到最后只能两败俱伤。可是话虽如此，你与我族之间结仇至此，仅仅是言语保证放下愁怨，互相也都不会相信对方能够做到。”

阿抚哥哥看着对面的金希澈点了点头，又复说下去，“不如我作为蓝龙家族代表，与你定下契约——歃血为盟、承诺从此再不为敌，否则自有天道惩戒。你意下如何？”

歃血为盟，龙类一起取心头血订下的最为古老神圣的契约，永不可背离。

“成交。”

一旁一直静静听着的金钟云终于着急，皱着眉头开口唤金希澈，“哥！”

取心头血歃血为盟——岂是说着玩儿的？！

可是金希澈决然的竖起手掌，就把金钟云还未说出口的、劝阻的话堵在心头。

朴正洙也在金希澈身后急急的拉住他的衣袖想要阻拦，可是金希澈淡淡扭头看来，朴正洙一瞬僵在原地、没有办法再开口。

听了往来的这几句暗藏刀剑的交谈，朴正洙也大概明白了，金希澈在哪处发现了蓝龙踪迹、才会这般怒气冲冲不肯罢休的找上门来。

原来与蓝龙家族间不是没有更尖锐的矛盾，而是这矛盾被他竭力隐藏、才换来自己与弟弟们的天下太平。

朴正洙拉着金希澈衣袖的手微微发抖——这红龙平日里看起来狂放脱线又散漫，其实骨子里最是心思细腻温柔沉稳、决定的事情谁都不能动摇。

更何况他此时大张旗鼓又不肯让步，大概一方面也考虑到那蓝龙的那番话不无道理，另一方面大概是因为这件事情最终是牵扯到了……自己。

朴正洙被后悔、自责、惧怕等种种复杂心绪搅得胸腔泛苦。心里这般不是滋味，朴正洙迟迟说不出一个字来，却也不肯松手。

金希澈却回身瞧着朴正洙，眉目温柔的在他颤抖的唇间轻轻一吻，“等我回来。”

__

金希澈上次燃起心火的伤就一直没有养的好透，如今又取了一抔心头血，可谓是彻底的大伤了元气、原本的瑰丽眉眼都肉眼可见的憔悴下来，需要更加漫长的年岁才能修养过来。

朴正洙每每看到他都会想到那日他与阿抚的哥哥一同远去取心头血定契约的背影、心如刀绞，只能咬着唇更加悉心照料。

此时也不想再追问那些反常的原因了。

你这般不想让我知晓，那我就再也不问。

只是午夜梦回听到金希澈的沉闷咳嗽声，朴正洙将自己紧紧埋到他怀里，轻声问，“……值得么？你为我做的这一切？”

金希澈轻喘着拥紧怀里的白龙，“自然是值得的。”

为了我最珍贵的你，能有什么是舍不得的呢。

胸中泛起绵密痛意、也被汹涌爱意裹挟，朴正洙想要装作平静却还是微微哽咽，却仍然勉强装作如常。红着眼眶抬起头，朴正洙微笑轻吻金希澈，“那你要快点好起来。”

“我们还要携手去往更远的未来。”

__END__


End file.
